Cell Kills The Dragon Ball Universe!
by Donunttakemeserious
Summary: Enough Said!
1. The Cell Games Conclude! Time To Kill

"Goodbye my son"

Goku teleported Cell away from the Earth onto King Kai's planet destroying it along with King Kai, Bubbles, Jeremy, himself, and pressumbly Cell. For the few sad moments a sigh of relief was breathed as Cell was thought no more by the Z Fighters until...

A violent wind burst from nowhere as dust and electricity began to cover it's source, a powerful energy blast was launched at an incredible speed striking and killing Trunks at it hit. Trunks, the warrior from the future, had died instantly much to the shock of the Z Fighters, as the dust cleared from the area a horrifying truth was revealed... Cell had survived.

* * *

 **CELL KILLS THE DRAGON BALL Z UNIVERSE**

 _ **Written By: Donuttakemeserious**_

 _ **Original Story By: Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **Directed By: Krillin Tarantino**_

 _ **Produced By: Santa Deville**_

 _ **Starring: Cell**_

* * *

"My aim is as good as ever!" Cell laughed as the Z Fighters stared at Trunk's lifeless body. Cell closed and open his hands repeatedly examining his body in amazement. The Z Fighters launched a storm of energy attack at Cell, the bio-cyborg withstood the energy fury and simply stood in position.

"Aren't you curious about how I survived?" Cell asked

"I DON'T CARE, I JUST WANT YOU DEAD!" Gohan answered as he began powering up.

"Fair enough" replied Cell as he quickly appeared before Yamcha chopping him across the fighter's body. Yamcha stood still in shock as the upper half of his body slowly slide downwards and eventually fell to the ground along with his lower half. An angry Tien prepared his Tri-Beam but was quickly stopped by Cell's fist as he rammed it into Tien's face sending him flying as Cell sent a blast following him, blowing him up.

"STOP IT!" Gohan yelled as he reached Super Saiyan 2

"Yes stay with that anger! In fact..." Cell said as he set his sights on Android 18 who laid helplessly. Cell rushed towards the beautiful android as Krillin confronted Cell.

"Oh no you don't!" Krillin yelled as he appear before Cell who simply placed his hand onto Krillin's face and blasted his head off. Quickly after killing Krillin, Cell reached Android 18 and struck her in the chest causing her bomb to explode. The enormous explosion destroyed 18 and engulfed Cell as his body was destroyed.

"Did he just kill himself?" Piccolo asked in shock as Gohan and Vegeta stood around in confusion. Another gust of violent wind and energy appeared where Cell once stood as electricity began to spark everywhere.

"I tried to tell you before...but a picture is worth a thousand words." laughed Cell as he stood new and approved. "To think in order to revive myself all it takes is a single...cell, I sorry I couldn't resist!" laughed Cell powered up.

"I-I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta yelled as he rushed towards Cell who began charging up a Kamehameha.

"Hold that thought" Cell said as he used Instant Transmission to appear in front of a shocked Piccolo and blasted him to oblivion.

"You were saying?" Cell asked Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince went on the attack with a flurry of energy blast. Following his energy volley Vegeta rushed in full-powered for close-combat melee but was quickly defeated and toss aside.

"Now Son Gohan it's just you and I." Cell announced as he shot Vegeta with a Death Beam through the heart. Gohan full-powered rushed towards Cell as the perfect warrior also rushed in for a clash of punches and kicks as the surrounding area began shake at the power of the fight.

"It's time to finish this Cell" said Gohan as he dropped down and began charging a maximum powered Kamehameha. Cell dropped down to Gohan's field of view as he also began to charge up a powerful Kamehameha.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" both fighters yelled in unison as the powerful energy beam collided creating a massive dome of violent energy which began engulfing all of the Cell Games arena. The two ultra-powerful warriors didn't give an edge as their power remained equal, but soon enough Gohan's power began to fade.

"Dammit" Gohan uttered trying to maintain his footing as Cell's power moved him backwards little by little. Meanwhile in Other World, the newly deceased Goku was arguing with King Kai who urged Goku to stay away from Earth, however teleported to Earth via Instant Transmission and arrived to Gohan as a ghost.

"Son you've gotta remember the pain of loss" Goku spoke as Gohan continued his struggle.

"Dad?...I see" Gohan asked but remember the pain of see all of his friends and loved ones killed by the monsterous Cell, with that Gohan awakened even more power within him causing the young Saiyan to gain the edge on Cell.

"What the hell is happening?" Cell complained as he began to lose the struggle.

"HHHAAAAA!" Gohan yelled as he launched another surge of energy within his Kamehameha sending it and Cell's Kamehameha towards the perfected bio-warrior. As his body was being destroyed as mysterious but familiar voice spoke out to Cell.

 _"Is this really all you've got? And here I thought you were perfect, don't make me laugh you pathetic excuse of a being."_

"Who are you?"

 _"Me? I am perfection...What you could be."_

"That voice! It's..."

 _"Show me what you've got..."_

"RRRRAAAAAARFGGHHH! I AM THE PERFECT BEING I SHALL NOT BE BEATEN BY A MERE CHILD!" roared Cell as his body began to rapidly regenerate. Still caught in the Kamehameha Wave, Cell body continued a process of destruction and rebirth causing him to gain power each time his body perished in the blast until it eventually stopped. Cell's body quickly recovered and he slowly walked towards Son Gohan who had fallen due to exhaustion.

"You put up a good fight Son Gohan but this is how it ends, any last request?" Cell asked seemingly mocking the young Saiyan as he lied on the ground.

"D-Don't d-destroy t-the E-Earth...please..." Gohan asked before succumbing to his injuries.

"Ugh..very well Son Gohan" sighed Cell as he spotted Mr. Satan from afar and quickly teleported towards him. Cell grabbed Mr. Satan by his shirt and raised him into the air.

"I'm going out into space there's bound to be more powerful being to fight, make some story up about defeating me. I'll be back in 10 years or is something interesting happens. Got it?" asked Cell as he dropped Mr. Satan down.

"Y-Yes sir whatever you want!" whimpered Mr. Satan as he and his crew scurried away. Cell, having developed a sense of honor, vowed to not to destroy Earth for 10 years until he returned from seeking challenges in space, but before he set out on his journey Cell spawned seven Cell Juniors and instructed them to train.

"Now my children I need you to train just in case Daddy hasn't found anyone worthy to fight." Cell instructed before he launched himself into the sky and left for outer space.

 _To Be Continued...Maybe._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Cell's power after defeating Gohan is equivalent to that of SSJ3!_**

 **Kill List: Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta, and Yamcha.**


	2. The Adventure Begins! Kill M-2

_Cell has defeated the Z Fighters at the Cell Games and is making his way towards the cosmos to seek new challenges...but first a pit-stop._

"What the hell is that?" Cell asked as he stared at a mysterious structure in the atmosphere. Cell flew towards the Lookout at full speed landing there in a matter of seconds.

"Salutations! I am the perfect being known as Cell and I deman- I mean I would like to speak to the owners of this magnificent piece of fine real estate!" Cell yelled as he walked around the Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo hid inside trying to hold their breaths as the monster continued to walk around, but after hearing their slights Cell teleported behind them, placing his arms on their shoulders.

"What going on fellas?" Cell asked in genuine curiousity.

"I-I-I A-Am D-D-Dende!" stuttered Dende in fear as Mr. Popo stood still.

"How nice, are you a Namekian?" Cell continued to ask in curiousity.

"Y-Yes!" shouted Dende nervously.

"Relax my fellow Namekian, no need to be nervous...unless you're hiding something?" Cell spoke in friendly voice with an underlying dark tone.

 _Ask him about the Dragon Balls..._

"The Dragon what now?"

 _Ask him about the Time Chamber..._

"Time Chamber?"

 _He's hiding many things from you.._

"Alright you little piss-ant why don't you tell your Cousin Cell all about these Dragon Ball objects, Time Chamber, and everything I need to know otherwise I will fucking skull-fuck you to death with my tail RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Cell yelled as he lifted Dende into the air grabbing the guardian by his throat. After several minutes of explaination Cell finally got the full picture of how everything with the Dragon Balls. Cell dropped Dende and readied himself for a voygue to outer space but before his departure the perfect being left a message.

 _Don't wish back Son Goku and his friends back yet. Tell them to train in Other World, I giving them ten years. They've better not disappoint_ \- _Cell_

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

 **Somewhere On Planet Luud**

"Is really the best your deity can do?" Cell laughed while mocking the Luud Cult as he brought the giant machine mutant know as Luud to it's knees. After a few more minutes of taunting Cell finished the deity with a powerful ki blast, then proceeded to kill it's cult. Amongst the shadows hid Dr. Myuu who observed Cell, he was in awe of his design and might but the doctor soon discovered that he had been spotted by the perfect being. Cell instantly teleported behind Dr. Myuu and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's not polite to stare." Cell commented with an evil voice.

"Wait! Wait! Allow me invite you to my home planet M-2, we'll treat you like a king!" nervously pleaded Dr. Myuu.

"Not interested" quickly replied Cell

"Then what do you want?" Dr. Myuu

"A worthy challenge" Cell said with a smirk. Dr. Myuu stopped trembling as a plan formulated in his mind to make Cell his pawn.

"A worthy challenge you say? Then why come with me and challenge General Rilldo?" the cunning Dr. Myuu said with a smirk. With that the two set out for Planet M-2 the machine mutants homeworld. Cell and Myuu arrive at Planet M-2 in matter of seconds via Instant Transmission make a scene in front of the Machine Mutant HQ where General Rilldo is stationed in. Cell blasted the front enterance open causing many guards to fly in many directions. The perfect warrior grabbed Dr. Myuu by the back of the neck and tossed him into the headquarters.

"I know you're working with, so just go get him for me!" demanded Cell much to the shock of Dr. Myuu who scurried away into the headquarters. As Myuu went to fetch General Rilldo for Cell a group of machine mutants arrived to challenge the bio-android.

"WE ARE THE SIGMA FORC-" they said before Cell shot all of with his Death Beams and then proceeded to destroy their bodies with full-powered energy volleys. Dr. Myuu arrived at General Rilldo's control room were the general was observing Cell's power and began calculating their potential fight.

"I will win, according to my calculations." General Rilldo stated as he readied himself for a long battle with the bio-android. General Rilldo arose from the top of the HQ and stared down at Cell as powered up his body, in response Cell took to the classic Frieza stance with arm to the side, palms open, and leaning forward in a display of arrogance. Both fighters rushed each, the collision of their fist created a massive shockwave that echoed throughout the machine city. While in the air Cell and Rilldo trades blows at supersonic speeds as the traveled throughout the city creating major damage to the structures, finally after several minutes of equal hits Cell landed a devastating blow to Rilldo's chest impaling him. Rilldo fell down towards his HQ with Cell in hot pursuit as he came down with a dropkick with the force of a nuclear explosion. Cell drove Rilldo down into the HQ's bottom layer where a fetus in a tube laid in rest with Dr. Myuu guarding it.

"Ah so the rumors were true." Cell comment to an angered Dr. Myuu.

"What rumors?!" shouted Dr. Myuu defensively

"In my travels throughout the cosmos I've encountered a black market where information is sold and through it I found out of a scientist who can create powerful warriors...that doctor's name is Myuu. But alas nothing I've seen here on M-2 is worthwhile. How disappointing." laughed Cell as he slowly inched towards the tube Baby is in.

"Don't mock me you filthly Saiyan" spoke Baby through Dr. Myuu's body as the scientist's eyes glew blue.

"Ah so you talk? How wonderful and how did you know I was made up of some Saiyan cells?" chuckled Cell as began poking Baby's incubation tube.

"I can always recognize a filthy Saiyan! Now bow down monkey to the Tuffle King!" Baby declared as Cell slowly began putting pressure on the surface of the tube.

"And what's stopping me from killing the Tuffle King here and now?" Cell asked as a green energy beam blasted at Cell's legs turned them into metal. From a pile of rubble General Rilldo arose as he began transforming into his Meta state, once finished he rushed Cell punching him in face and sending flying away. Cell landed hard onto the outside pavement were General Rilldo met him and hammered the perfect being down into a crater.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Cell yelled demanding an answer.

"This is my ultimate form, in this state I have become one with all of M-2, your death is inevitable give up now." stated General Rilldo as he stood above Cell.

"Yeah, that didn't really answer my question!" Cell complained as he sat at a bench while sipping a soda.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" General Rilldo yelled as he powered up to his max.

"He turned your legs into metal, the only way to get it off now is to kill Rilldo which is impossible for you as he is one with the planet and can regenerate at will!" laughed the cocky Baby controling Dr. Myuu's body.

"Typical" Cell sighed as he sliced off his metallic legs and simultaneously regenerated, the perfect warrior immediatly flew into the sky with General Rilldo in pursuit, once reaching the outer most atmosphere Cell turned around and began charging a Kamehameha Wave.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS FUCKING PLANET! KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" yelled Cell as he launched the destructive energy beam, the attack struck General Rilldo annihilating him as the beam continued penetrated M-2's core causing the planet to immediatly burst.

"Wait can I survive planetary explo-" said Cell before his majority body was destroyed.

 _Yup_

 **Soon after he regenerated Cell destroyed Planet Luud as well, just for the hell of it.**

* * *

 **~* Cell Kills The Dragon Ball Universe Mini Show!*~**

 **Kid:** Shouldn't Cell lose against any DBGT character cuz they're stronger?

 **Cell:** No

 **Kid:** But why?

 **Cell:** Because...(ki blast) that's why.

* * *

 **Kill List: Baby, Dr. Myuu, General Rilldo, Giru(along with anyone on Planet M-2), and Luud(along with anyone on Planet Luud).**

 **Preview:** _It's been so long...since I've snapped someone's neck. Is that so? Then let me show what true power is._


	3. Cell Unbound: Kill The Space Pirates!

"Doskoi? D-DOSko-" the last words the sumo wrestler Doskoi spoke before Bido the Galaxy Soldier strangled him onscreen in front of thousands of viewers. The _Intergalactic_ Tournament had begun with the murders of _space_ warriors who where ready to face off against Earth's Champion Mr. Satan, the man who _defeated_ the monster Cell.

 **Meanwhile Somewhere In Space...**

"Where is Arcosian homeworld?" Cell asked as he choked the life out a Planet Trade Organization officer.

"L-Lord F-Frieza w-will return one day" said the officer before his neck snapped under the strength of Cell's grip. The bio-android tossed the body aside as he continued destroying a small platoon of Frieza soldiers while whistling a tune of joy. After a quick slaughter Cell sensed a faint power on Earth(as Earth was extremely far) but it was enough to peak his interest.

"Interesting" Cell commented to himself as he place his index and middle finger upon his forehead and teleported to Earth. As he arrived to his home-world he noticed several power level jetting for him. From the horizon Cell noticed blue figures the size of peas as they grew closer he finally recognized the figures.

"Well if it isn't my children!" Cell said as he greeted three of the seven Juniors that the monster spawned the year before.

"And the other four?" Cell asked

"Eeek nya dee!" The Cell Juniors said responding with wild screeches and movements.

"I see still training." Cell responsed understanding the Cell Juniors as he placed his hand on one Junior's forehead, seeing the clone's memories and expriences. After reading the minds of the Cell Juniors the perfect warrior tracked the malicious that plagued the Earth and currently the Intergalactic Tournament that has interupted by powerful aliens.

"Okay kids gather around we're going on a field trip" smirked Cell as excitement grew inside of him. Cell and the three Cell Juniors teleported themselves onto the city grounds of the Intergalactic Tournament were the bio-android quickly disposed of all cameras and recording devices, immediately after destory any potential evidence of his existence Cell made his way towards the strongest energy level and made himself known.

"Greetings!" Cell said as he hovered above a being with teal skin and orange hair, who simply looked towards him with a sadistic smile. The being quickly flew up towards Cell and confronted our perfect protagonist.

"I'm a Bojack, the new ruler of Planet Earth. Who the hell are you?" Bojack asked impatiently as he stared down the three Cell Juniors behind Cell. With the of a his snapping thumb Bojack summoned his men The Galaxy Soldiers: Bido, Zangya, Bujin, and Kogu.

"Hmmm it seems you brought one more than I did, oh were are my manners? My name is Cell and I am the perfect being." Cell said to Bojack who readied himself for a fight.

"It's been so long...since I've snapped someone's neck." Bojack said as he began cracking his knuckles. The space pirate soon pointed at Kogu and ordered him to attack Cell, the swordsman warrior quickly rushed at Cell as the perfect warrior laughed without concern.

"Is that so? Then let me show what true power is." laughed Cell to Bojack's remark as he quickly dodged Kogu's sword swing and blasted the warrior with a Death Beam through his head as his lifeless body fell towards the ground. Bojack simply smirked at the sight of Cell's strength and ordered the rest of his crew to attack.

"Kids play with them, daddy has some business with their boss" ordered Cell as Cell Juniors rushed the Galaxy Soldiers and began their war. As the henchmen fought Bojack and Cell continued their stare down until they eventually rushed each other and began trading punches and kicks, the force of which rocked the ground beneath them, as two seemed to be equal. Meanwhile one Cell Jr. fought against the beautiful Zangya who tried to use her sex appeal to get an edge over her opponent, but unforunately for her Cell Jr. was oblivious to her tactics and simply beat her within an inch of her life. On other side of Zangya's battlefield was Bujin and his Cell Jr. as the magician pirate trapped his opponent with wire and began to forcefully pulled them apart until eventually Cell Jr. was cut up into pieces but much to the dismay of Bujin, his Cell Jr. regenerated and began taunting the pirate warrior.

"Nanana booboo!" taunted Cell Jr. as he slapped his butt and flipped off the irritated Bujin. The space pirate-warrior thing attacked the Cell Jr. in a moment of blind rage but was immediately dodged as the Cell Jr. used a Destruco-Disc cutting the magician in two, killing him, much to the disappointment of the now bored Cell Jr. As Zangya was knocked out and Bujin killed Bido, the last remaining Galaxy Soldier, began to power up to his maximum.

"That power! It seems as my children may have to team up against your follower...may" Cell said mockingly towards Bojack who was not amused by his remark.

"They will...and they shall. My crew and I were all expriemented on in our homeworld to fight the Frost Demon Cold and his empire from taking over ours. But then I started a rebellion against my homeworld's military and slaughtered them all. I had amassed power that surpassed that of Cold and we started taking over planets ourselves until those cowardly Kais intervened and locked the four of them and I away." Bojack explained to Cell, who was clearly bored, as he also began to power up into his ultimate form.

"I-I gotta tell straight...I'm not a fan of backstories" confessed Cell to the camera breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

Bido had finished powering up, his skin was a bright lime-green while his hair was red as the strongest of the Galaxy Soldiers quickly rushed Cell Jr. and punched it in the gut with incredible force. Sensing the power gain of Bido, the Cell Jr. who killed Bujin quickly rushed towards Bido and his brethern while the one who defeated Zangya was busy playing with the female beauty's breast as she laid unconscious but reluctantly left her for the fight with Bido. The two made it back as they witness their fellow clone recieve a beating as it struggled to fight back. Both Cell Juniors taunted their brother for being weaker than them before they jumped into the fray with a series of attacks in which Bido easily countered sending the cocky pair flying.

"Is that all you worms?" asked the confident Bido as he laughed at the Cell Juniors' faces. The beaten Cell Jr. began to take offense at Bido's words understanding them as his eyes glew a violent blood red, the sky turned dark and lightning began to crash down from the heavens, the Cell Jr.'s body began to tremble as the other two Cell Juniors looked on in confusion until finally...

"RRRAAAAAAHHHH!" Cell Jr. yelled as he power exploded from him, his aura was golden with electricity surrounding him. This Cell Jr. had become equivalent to Super Saiyan 2 as he went on the attack and punch a hole through Bido's chest killing him, his body slowly dropped but the angry Cell Jr. wasn't finished as he sent a powerful energy blast at the rapidly falling body blowing it into nothingness. The other two Cell Juniors began to whistle around and playing innocent so the SSJ 2 Cell Jr. wouldn't be mad at them, then one of them raced off back towards Zangya.

* * *

Bojack had finished powering up but was concerned about the power of the Cell Jr. who became stronger than himself.

"What's the matter? Disheartened? You've been outclassed by one of my children yes? Just to let you know Bojack... I'm far stronger then that one." taunted Cell to an angered Bojack as he began powering further beyond his limits.

"I WILL NOT FAULTER!" yelled Bojack as he powered up far beyond his max from the movie...oops..another fourth wall break. Bojack's skin began to tear at the sheer force of his ki as the space pirate's angry eyes stared down Cell who continued to smirk from amusement. Bojack's power rose immensely as he began to attack Cell wildly, the perfect warrior dodged with ease as Bojack continued his blind assault. Cell bored with Bojack began to power up to end this one sided fight.

"Let me show you the ultimate terror" said Cell as he powered up half-way(which still outclassed Bojack by a wide margin) and punched Bojack in the gut as energy began building in his hand.

"Say goodbye Kamehameha!" Cell said as he blast Bojack into oblivion. Afterwards Cell and the three Cell Juniors met up again as Cell was planning to return to space for training but first he had a few words to say.

"What the hell is that?" asked Cell to the Cell Jr. who was holding an unconscious Zangya under his arm.

"Eeeek trophy woooman!" declared Cell Jr. to Cell who just stood there in confusion.

"Anyways...it's time for papa to go and train now. So be good little children and continue your training, as for you my newly powerful child I shall name you #1 for your achievement. As your slicer, you'll be #2 and as for that pervert he'll be #3. You tell your other brother that they will be referred to as #4-7. Farewell kids and continue your training other wise I'll kill you all!" said Cell before he teleported back into space.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait a lot of things got in the way and I couldn't update, anyways I wanna apologize if I make some characters look rather weak compared to Cell but I kinda made him way OP from the beginning and just because of laziness he'll probably stay that way until he fights stronger characters. In case your wonder about Bojack's backstory I got it from Dragon Ball Multiverse, a fan-made manga(highly recommend), because I thought that was more interesting(then again they don't really explain what he is in the movie.) And as always the people of Earth think Mr. Satan defeated the evil aliens. Thank you for reading!

 **Kill List: Bojack, Bido(via Cell Jr. #1), Bujin(via Cell Jr. #2), and many Frieza army remnants.**

 **P.S. Zangya did not die... but more on that later. G** **iggity**


End file.
